


What Now, Captain America?

by TheSourceOfAll



Series: Thank You Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashed Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Not A Happy Ending, Not Steve Rogers' friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), T'Challa is in trouble, Thank You Captain America Part 3, This is supposed to have ended, new fist of hydra, some people (me) just want to watch the world burn, why can't I stop writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: “What are you planning?”“I did promise to destroy everything he cared about. I’m starting with his reputation.” Pepper shrugged.





	What Now, Captain America?

The Wakandan people took to the streets with outrage after hearing that wanted terrorists had been living in their palace instead of answering for their crimes. The world soon followed with protests in front of every embassy and UN building. In less than an hour military forces had surrounded the country demanding the release of the terrorists into their custody.

 T’Challa was left with no choice but to have them escorted into the hands of the UN Task Force. The whole world watched as one by one the ex-avengers were handcuffed with specialized handcuffs, if the fact that they were designed by Tony Stark bothered them, they didn’t show. The UN Task Force was joined by Vision and other enhanced individuals to ensure their capture.

Wanda attempted to take control of the Quinjet by throwing their guards out and was stripped of her powers as soon as the first soldier went down much to her horror. Rogers rushed at Doctor Strange and was hit by Vision with such force as to leave an imprint of his body on the outer wall of the palace before crumpling to the ground. Barton, Lang and Wilson remained still, and were escorted inside the Quinjet without force.

*****

Pepper, Rhodey and Peter watched the broadcast with varying degrees of satisfaction. The people of Wakanda continued to rally in the streets, this time demanding that T’Challa step down and that the Winter Soldier be sent somewhere else.  In two days the current King was expected to make his excuses before the UN and she was counting on Ross to give him hell, after all T’Challa had left Tony behind for HYDRA.

“What are the chances that T’Challa was working with HYDRA?” Pepper took a sip of coffee.

“Where did that come from?” Rhodey asked noticing the alarmed look Peter sent her.

“I’m just saying, it’s very convenient that he arrived in time to apprehend Zemo and help Rogers escape but didn’t bother to help Tony in the fight against two super-soldiers or make sure he was in condition to get home. It’s also convenient that HYDRA only showed up after he had left. They were there for a while.” She let the thought hang.

“Plausible, except HYDRA was the one to expose him.” Peter countered.

“What are you planning?” Rhodey set his cup down turning his wheelchair to face her instead of the TV.

“I did promise to destroy everything he cared about. I’m starting with his reputation.” Pepper shrugged.

“He could have done something to piss HYDRA off.” Rhodey agreed reluctantly.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, just possible.” She smiled. “You can’t kill an idea, that’s why HYDRA keeps coming back. Once you’ve thought about it, you can’t unthink it”

“FRIDAY, how about we start spreading this rumor around a couple of conspiracy theory sites to start? Make it so that the Vienna Attack was so T’Challa could become King ahead of time.”

“If he really was in favor of the Accords, he wouldn’t have harbored the ones who opposed it.” Peter added.

“What if Rogers made a trade?” Rhodey stared at the wall. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. HYDRA wasn’t going to give up Barnes, he was too useful, knew too much. What if Rogers offered them something better so they would stop going after Barnes?”

Peter chocked on his drink. “He wouldn’t, would he?”

“Before Siberia I would have said no, now I’m not so sure… ”

“He better not have.” The three startled, turning towards the newcomer.

“Any news?” Pepper ignored Natasha’s appearance, it wasn’t unusual for her to show up needing medical attention lately.

“I think I might have a lead” Natasha had shown up a week after Tony was taken, half dead but with six possible places where HYDRA could be keeping him. She hadn’t bothered to make excuses for helping Rogers escape at the airport or not going with Tony to Siberia, instead she had dived back into the criminal underworld and was making more progress than the intelligence community.

Pepper might just forgive her over time. Rhodey on the other hand, might not. He had known Tony since the billionaire was thirteen years old.

“Do we have time to patch you up?” Pepper stood up ready to guide Natasha into the Medical wing. The spy would not ask to have her wounds treated as some form of penitence, at least that’s what Pepper assumed. After having Natasha pass out while reporting what she had discovered Pepper learned not to wait and get a doctor to check on her. If the information was urgent she would say something.

Natasha nodded and moved closer to Pepper. She wouldn’t look Rhodey in the eye. Pepper wouldn’t have tolerated her presence if they weren’t so desperate.

****

Ross chuckled when he received an e-mail from Peeper and her latest musings about T’Challa and HYDRA. Despite their mutual dislike, Ross and Pepper understood just how much damage Tony could cause under HYDRA, he had built a flying suit of armor in a cave for goodness’ sake. Ross pulled some strings to get Natasha pardoned for her stunt in the airport and to keep it out of the news and in exchange the spy got them useful information. As much as he hated it, her intel was a lot more useful that anything his people were getting. They had hit sixteen bases, four of them had evidence that Tony had been there.

HYDRA was constantly on the move, at least the branch of HYDRA that they were interested in. But they were getting close. Ross appreciated the ruthlessness that Ms. Potts displayed when it came to the ex-avengers. Any supporters they might have had in the beginning of the so called ‘Civil War’ had long since abandoned them, their reputation was in shambles. And while none of that could be linked to her, Ross knew better. She also made a habit of letting him know of any information that might be useful. In this case, the theory that T’Challa might have been working with HYDRA as to why he left Stark trapped in the base and the convenient timing to the Vienna bombing.

It wasn’t true, but it was useful when the man himself was going to have to explain himself before the UN and consequently the world. If someone just happen to mention it while the session was being broadcasted live, well.

***

“You know what is the problem with the ex-vengers?” He didn’t wait for a reply. Tony wasn’t going to give him one, with the mouth guard and all the electricity coursing through his brain. “They always think they know better. Take Rogers for example.” He turned to Tony. “117 countries tell him to calm the fuck down, does he listen? No.” He turns the chair off. “Because he is Captain America and can do no wrong. Honestly, the nerve of the man. At least I know I’m a horrible person. Believe me, I know” He releases the Asset.

“And as a person, I know I’m susceptible to mistakes. You, on the other hand, are not.” He ruffled the Asset’s hair. “You are the Fist of HYDRA, an asset. One that will outlive us all, and when the day come for us to take our rightful place, you will be there. Assets do not die, assets don’t make mistakes and that” He paused standing directly in front of the Asset. “Is why we need to retrieve your counterpart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I stop writing this story? It is supposed to be a one shot. (Mean while my multi-chapter rarely gets an update)
> 
> On another note, I'm running out of titles that fit the pattern, suggestions are appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you aren't tired of this story yet, I already wrote part of the next.


End file.
